In recent years, technological developments in the area of sporting elements used for striking other elements, such as bats used for striking a ball or the like, have resulted in the use of advanced metallic alloys such as aluminum alloys, titanium alloys, and the like, in the construction of the sporting elements. Typically the sporting element includes a barrel or head having a thin sidewall of the metal alloy enclosing a space containing air alone, air contained in a bladder of elastomeric material, or a foamed polymeric material. Such alloys include, but are not limited to, CU-31 alloy and C405 alloy, now commonly used in bats for baseball and softball.
One problem discovered with sporting elements made with such new materials, including the above referenced alloys, is that the material turns brittle in colder weather, making it more likely for a dent or crack to be formed in the wall of the sporting element upon violent or forceful contact with another element, such as a ball. For this reason, many manufacturers do not recommend using bats made from such alloys if the temperature is below 65.degree. F. Many such bats lack a warranty, such that a player assumes all risks of using such bat under ambient temperature condition of below 65.degree. F.
Reference Blair U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,705 issued Nov. 17, 1997 which discloses an aluminum baseball or softball bat warmer which attempts to address the aforementioned problem. Also reference Whitaker, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,528 issued Nov. 5, 1991 which disclosed a heated golf bag apparatus for warming golf clubs and related elements. Reference further Hendricks U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,362 issued Oct. 8, 1985 which discloses a golf ball heater. However, none of the known devices provide a simple, convenient, easy to use and compact warmer for sporting elements. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.